


A Rabbit Please?

by Basicperfectionist



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, and is a manipulative brat, but they love him anyways, minor daddy kink, noiz gets a rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz wants a bunny. Koujaku says no. Noiz gets his way anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rabbit Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rabbits Can Die of Loneliess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399555) by [CapriciousVanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity). 



It was a warm, sunny day outside, as the threesome walked together. Mink had insisted they get Noiz out of the house, saying he was afraid he would get sick from lack of sun. They strolled through the park calmly, no rush to get anywhere. Well, Mink and Koujaku strolled. Noiz sat on Mink’s shoulders, absently sucking on a cinnamon lolipop.

They were in a more woodsy area, not much traveled through, when the blonde began squirming, huffing that he wanted to be put down. When the older man finally got his whiny lover on the ground, he bolted over behind a bush. Curious, the other two men followed him.

What they found surprised them.

Noiz held a small, black and white bunny, which had an obviously injured back foot. Koujaku shook his head.

“No way Noiz. Absolutely not. You can’t keep yourself clean and fed without Mink or I taking care of you,” he insisted. Noiz frowned, then turned his attention to Mink instead.

His bottom lip poked out, shaking just a little, eyes wide. “Pleaaase daddy? She’s hurt….” he mumbled, voice uncharacteristically soft. Koujaku figured there was no way in hell the strong, seemingly emotionless man would fall for it.

He could practically see the strings of Mink’s heart being yanked when he glanced over and he knew he would lose this battle.

“Red, he may learn to be more responsible with a pet to care for. He’s never had something in his care before. I can patch her up. We’ll get the proper supplies on our way home.”

Noiz grinned wide and stood up, cradling the rabbit, “Thank you daddy! I’ll take care of her…” he cooed, gently rubbing her back. The hairdresser’s eyes softened. Their boy rarely showed such excitement. If a pet was what it took to bring that soft side of him out, maybe he could just deal with it.

Noiz slid his hat off and carefully put his new pet inside, holding her close to his chest with on hand, fingers of the other hand laced with Mink’s much larger hand. Koujaku slid his arm around his young lover’s waist, thumbing over his hip as they walked.

 

At the petstore, the trio gathered what they would need, with the assistance of a worker. Most of the supplies were green or black in color, although a couple odd red or pink accessories found their way into the cart as well. They allowed Noiz to get whatever he liked for his rabbit.

In the end they spent at least $250 dollars on supplies, but it was well worth it seem that beaming smile on his face.

  
  


A few weeks later and Noiz had proved to his boyfriends that yes, he could care for a pet. At one point, he broke down, saying he was afraid he wouldn’t know if he was hurting her, but he was nothing but gentle to the small creature. There was only small issue…

  
“Noiz that’s not how you- no you don’t…- Dammit just let me do it!” Koujaku huffed, shooing Noiz away from the cage. The kid just could not properly clean the cage, despite his best efforts and Koujaku’s attempts at teaching him. A glance over at Noiz, with Usagi in his lap, told him that the disgusting stench was worth it, as long as Noiz was happy.


End file.
